When He Was 17, She Was 16
by MockingJayOdesta
Summary: Finnick and Annie are 16 and 17, they have been secretly been dating for years and make a life threatening decision that changes everything.
1. Now They Know

She held onto my hands. Her gentle palms soft in mine.

"Annie, you know what's going to happen if we do this properly, right?" I looked deep into her beautiful green eyes and she nodded slowly, her lips ever so slightly parted. "I just don't want to ever see you hurt and... God knows what I'd become if you had to go." I sighed, selecting my words carefully. "Ann, what I'm trying to say is; if we're together in public, Snow will put you in those games." There was some kind of fire in my girl's eyes- one I'd only seen a few times when I left to carry out Snow's deeds.

"So be it. I love you, Finn and if that means only having one day left to live, that's fine by me." I pulled Annie closer.

"Okay, my love, we shall live fifty years in one day." She giggled at the accent I put on and kissed me lightly. "Come on." I laughed and held her hand as we ran out the house, in full view of the Capitol reporters and cameras. I opened the door for her and she sat in my light blue convertible car, her pretty, round sunglasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"Mr Odair, who may I ask, is your female accomplice?" An ugly reporter stuck his head in the car.

"This is Annie Cresta." I held her dainty hands in mine. "My girlfriend." Annie laughed as i put the car in gear and sped off down the long road, leaving the Capitol stalkers by my Capitol house in my Capitol designed street.

"Finnick Odair..." Annie tutted three times, shaking her head. "You little rebel." She finished and we burst into laughter. Driving ferociously fast past the ocean, the engine purred nicely as Annie threw her hands in the air, embracing the fresh sea air. "Woo!" She shouted. "I love Finnick Odair!" Ann yanked her glasses off her face and pulled her long hair from the bun it was in, revealing her stunning profile. Her speckled, tanned skin. Her bold, sea green eyes. Her flowing brown curly hair. Her long lashes. My Annie. The warm, salted air tickled my lips as I pulled the car up by the rocky bay.

"Hold still..." I whispered into Annie's precious ear.

"Finn... What is th-" My girl giggled as I tied the tie my stylist 'especially chose for the day' around her eyes, taking her pastel purple painted finger tips into my palm and assisted her from the car.

"Shh... All will be revealed." I cooed, watching the corners of her mouth turn up. Slowly, we strolled hand in hand to the beach, leaving the car to baffle the Capitol- we'd vanished into thin air as far as they knew; which was a comforting piece of knowledge.  
Not wanting Annie to know where we were, I scooped her into a bridal style carry as we entered the picturesque beached landscape. Gently, i set her down on an earlier prepared snow white towel and untied her blindfold to reveal the picnic I'd set out two hours ago.

"Oh, Finnick, it's beautiful." Annie gasped, folding her arms around me into a warm embrace.

"Not as beautiful as you." I whispered and kissed her forehead.


	2. Reaped

After weeks of Capitol speculation, preparation and rumours, the time of the reaping had finally come around. I took my place backstage in the justice building, ready to comfort the new tributes or whatever. I just guess I was a good actor and good at winging it. The hands on the clock painstakingly ticked on for what seemed like an eternity whilst I observed the Capitolites swarm all over district four like the parasites they are. Whenever one of them tried to talk to me, I made small talk and if they brought Annie up, I dismissed them to keep myself from shedding tears.

"One minuet until show time!" A Capitol woman wearing a suit and headset squealed. "Can we get Savion in place please?" A skinny man flew in, draped in massive feathered sleeves, a purple waistcoat with a pocket watch and black skin tight trousers. He looked ridiculous.

"Oh, Ula, you look fabulous, my darling!" Savion addressed the woman in the headset as she brushed down his waistcoat.

"Not as fabulous as you, Save!" Ula shortened his name and did a hand sign to be quiet. She pursed her lips and paused for a moment. 'Three... Two... One.' Ula mouthed and simultaneously, ten screens flickered from the Capitol seal to the district four stage, one on the mass of boys one on the mass of girls. "Showtime." Ula enthusiastically whispered and Savion sauntered forward onto the stage, the door whooshing shut behind him.

"Welcome boys and girls to this wondrous occasion- the seventieth annual Hunger Games!" Whoops and cheers were strategically placed into the crowds. As if anyone from our district would really cheer. "Lets watch a video, a very special video, about our past." He said it as if we have a choice. We don't.

"War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost and the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future." Of course that's it- of course once you step out the arena, your problems melt away.

"Shall we begin?" Savion encouraged. Fake cheers. "We shall." The Capitol freak lightly tiptoed across the stage- careful not to make a sound in his purple platforms to add suspense for Capitol pleasure. "Let us begin with our ladies." Savion nodded to himself and dramatically plunged his hand into the reaping bowl. Annie was written on eight slips of paper. My darling Annie was in eight times. Eight was strangely my unlucky number.

Savion must've forgotten his shoe rule and trudged over to the microphone once again. His nails, painted black, ripped open the seal on the crisp white paper- only printed for this 'wondrous occasion'. In this moment I caught Annie's blank stare on the screen. Her eyes were not sparkling at awe like the usually did- they were a blank canvas about to be painted on as the name got called. "The female tribute representing District Four this year will be... Annie Cresta."

Dismay. That is how I will describe the look in my beautiful girl's eyes as her name was called and she realised her whole life was about to come crumbling down like mine did.

"Come and join me, Annie Cresta, honey." Savion spoke down at her like she was two years old. The stunning girl looked up to the sky. As if to speak to her late mother. Annie and I had rehearsed what to do if she got chosen a hundred and one times, I just prayed she did what we planned. The yellow sundress she wore graced her beautifully as she she strode past the crowds, with a confident smile on her face. A young girl waved at her and she even waved back; she was even better than me at acting. "Annie Cresta, everyone!" Savion roared as Annie stood next to him, waving graciously as the fake claps were inserted.

"Now how about those men?" Savion almost asked Annie, who was dazzling the cameras like no other tribute could've. I didn't take my eyes off my darling until Savion boomed back into the microphone. "And the male tribute representing District Four this year will be... Tarsi Reedworth." A look of utter fear penetrated Annie as twelve year old Tarsi slowly and shyly made his way to the stage. "Wonderful wonderful wonderful." Savion exclaimed. "Our District Four tributes for the seventieth annual Hunger Games. Annie Cresta and Tarsi Reedworth." Tarsi stretched out to shake Annie's hand but she pulled him close and held their hands up, walking towards the justice building.


	3. Together Again

"I am so sorry, my love. I put you in this mess." I whispered into her hair as she ran into my arms. "So sorry." I opened my eyes to come face to face with my Annie. She kissed my lips and I stroked her cheek.

"Why? We had the time of our lives." Annie whispered in reply, her face full of happiness and yet sadness for the times we were about to loose as they were poured down the drain. "...While it lasted." Her face softened and her voice quietened as she simply stated, looking down at our touching toes.

"You're right." I smiled, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her head to look at me. "I love you so much." I pulled her into my arms again and just held her close for as long as I felt she needed it.

"I love you too, finn." Annie looked up so her beautiful sparkling green eyes were staring into mine and we kissed whilst we looked into each others eyes. Hers were full with passion and love and I didn't want to be with anyone else ever. I wanted to be by the sea with my Annie in the radiant sun. I could look into those enchanting eyes for the rest of my life and I wouldn't regret any moment of it. My Annie. "You know we probably won't get another moment like this in a long time..." An held onto me like it wasn't possible to let go.

"Shh, my love." I hushed her and put a finger to her soft lips. "Let's make this last, dear." Annie nodded and rested her head on my chest and I stroked her wavy sea of chocolate hair. We just stood still, listening to each other's hearts beating. The clock ticked faster than it should've and a peacekeeper crashed through the door and pulled me out. "It's okay, Annie. I'll see you on the train."

"Finnick, I lo-" Annie looked at me filled with fear.

"No." I shouted in terror, afraid someone would hear her. Then the doors shut and Annie was alone again.


	4. The Train

The rain splattered onto the window pane as I sat on the train. I traced the edge of my tea cup with my finger. Mags looked at me.

"I know you're upset, Finnick, but you can't blame yourself." She rested a hand on my knee

"Can't I? It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so arrogant none of this would've happened." I wiped the lone tear from the corner of my eye before it got a chance to roll down my face.

"You're right, none of it... You wouldn't know Annie and you'd be in the Capitol with those women. I'm right and you know it. Your arrogance is a blessing and a curse, my dear." No matter how I tried to deny it in my mind, what Mags was saying was true. I'd be in a different Capitol bed each night.

"I'm scared, Mags." I whispered as I stood up and leaned on the drinks table, putting my head in my hands.

"I know you are. It's natural. But hey, listen to me." Mags tore my hands from my face. "We will get Annie out of that arena before you know it." I nodded and hugged my best friend. "Come on, cheer up, your Annie will walk through those door in a bit." Mags comforted and we both sat back down after i poured Mags a fresh glass of water.

"Come along, no time to waste. You two must meet your mentors- Annie, Tarsi, this is Finnick and Mags. Get aquatinted, I'm going for a freshen up." Savion shook my hand and then whispered in my ear. "I can't stand being in the districts for more than an hour without feeling dirty." Then he laughed and left the section of train. He must've forgotten I'm from Four.

"Mr Odair?" Tarsi spoke in a soft quiet voice.

"You can call me Finnick, it's okay." I smiled at the young boy.

"Can you teach me how to use a trident? Please?" I respected Tarsi's will to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Of course I can. Not today though." I patted his head and Annie cutely smiled at me.

"Finnick, may I talk to you in private please?" An spoke as innocently as the first day we met. I nodded as Tarsi and Mags began to speak about being a victor. We walked through the train together until we came to an empty lobby. "I like this shirt on you." Annie smiled as we sat in chairs opposite each other. I laughed a little as she ruffled my hair.

"Annie, what are we going to do?" I whispered, our heads touching. "Let's go back to when we were 13 and meet again." Slowly, Annie kissed me to shut me up.

"Sorry, you were boring me." I pretended to be upset until we both started laughing. Like we used to. We got up and wandered around the lobby, walking in circles until we were light headed. "Let's go back. I want to see who else was picked." An didn't like the word 'reaped'. She said it reminded her of death. So we made our way back to the back section where Mags and Tarsi were and we sat on the navy sofa, clicking the hologram remote.

A mechanical voice boomed into the room which made frail Tarsi jump. "District One reaping. 70th annual Hunger Games." We watched. Intrigued as a tall skinny girl with curly ginger hair volunteered. Her skirt was so short you could see her butt cheeks. "Charm Eltonn: 17." An equally as tall boy stepped upon stage in place of a short skinny boy. He was broad and muscly with veins popping from everywhere. "Garret milrock: 18." I felt cheated how it was acceptable for children from District One and Two to train since they could walk for this pageant of death.

"District Two. Candee Terraen: 18. Tinda Russell: 16."

"District Three. Ematra Dae: 15. Artemis Quaid: 17."

"District Four. Annie Cresta: 16. Tarsi Reedworth: 12."

"District Five. Ebby Pine: 16. Orlando Sanchez: 15."

"District Six. Aria Francis: 16. Raelle Samson: 14."

"District Seven. Sapphire Tale: 14. Oliver Hill: 18."

"District Eight. Sophella Capezo: 17. Risca Valley: 13."

"District Nine. Lay Fox: 12. Zipper Gear: 15."

"District Ten. Lucille Spence: 17. Norris steed: 15."

"District Eleven. Savannah Perthshire: 14. Kornelius Kale: 16."

"District Twelve. Levi Skoll: 13. Angus Dayle: 18."


End file.
